


Prompts and Ideas for Fics

by Luya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: Here will be prompts for Teen Wolf, but may have hints of Maze Runner and Shadowhunters in them too. I will mostly be using TW characters.If it's a fic idea for myself, please don't use it unless it says 'DROPPED'. If it says dropped, you're welcome to pick up where I left off as long as you let me know!Prompts are for anyone to use.





	1. The Stilinski Twins - IDEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the idea of incorporating Stuart from The Internship into Teen Wolf and making him Stiles' twin, however I do own OCs like Eva and Lewis. And this specific plot.

**Stilinski Twins Fic Idea - _DO NOT STEAL_**

Starting date: November 1st 2016

Characters:

Stiles Stilinski: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Stiles, with Lydia, endgame possibly Sterek/Stydia, best friends with Scott, birthday April 8th 2000, junior year

Stuart Stilinski: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Stuart, endgame possibly Stackson/Stydia/Stalia, best friends with Jackson, birthday April 8th 2000, junior year

Scott McCall: 17 years old, pretty much the canon Scott, with Kira, endgame possibly Scira/Scisaac, best friends with Stiles, birthday October 6th 1999, junior year

Jackson Whittemore: 16 years old, mostly canon Jackson with a few twists (e.g. not a total asshole anymore, werewolf), with Ethan, endgame undetermined, best friends with Stuart, birthday June 15th 2000, junior year

Lydia Martin: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Lydia, with Stiles, endgame possibly Stydia/Hydia, best friends with Allison, birthday February 16th 2000, junior year

Allison Argent: 16 years old, mostly canon Allison with a few twists (e.g. I basically change her because I hate her character arc :), endgame possibly Isason, best friends with Lydia, birthday December 18th 1999

Malia Tate: 17 years old, pretty much the canon Malia, endgame possibly Stalia/Makira, best friends with Kira, birthday May 17th 1999, junior year (held back)

Kira Yukimura: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Kira, with Scott, endgame possibly Scira/Makira, best friends with Malia, birthday April 11th 2000, junior year

Isaac Lahey: 17 years old, pretty much the canon Isaac (he's not some shy, half-assed character as most fics portray him), endgame possibly Scisaac/Isason, birthday November 1st 1999, junior year

Vernon Boyd: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Boyd, with Erica, endgame Berica (OTP), best friends with Isaac, birthday August 17th 1998

Erica Reyes: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Erica, with Boyd, endgame Berica, birthday May 28th 2000, junior year

Theo Raeken: 17 years old, pretty much the canon Theo, endgame Thiam (MMM), birthday October 31st 1999 (spooky boi), junior year

Liam Dunbar: 14 years old, mostly canon Liam with a few twists (anger issues are more prominent, already knows about the supernatural), with Hayden, endgame Thiam (mmm), best friends with Mason, birthday November 20th 2001, freshman year

Mason Hewitt: 14 years old, mostly canon Mason with a few twists (closeted, more best friend struggles with Liam after finding out about supernatural), endgame Morey, best friends with Liam, birthday March 12th 2002, freshman year

Brett Talbot: 15 years old, pretty much the canon Brett, endgame undetermined, birthday October 23rd 2001, freshman year

Corey Bryant: 14 years old, pretty much the canon Corey, endgame Morey, friends with Theo, birthday January 25th 2002, freshman year

Hayden Romero: 14 years old, pretty much the canon Hayden, with Liam, endgame possibly Hydia/Hewis, friends with OCs, birthday June 30th 2002, freshman year

Lewis Hale: 15 years old, OC Lewis, endgame possibly Hewis, birthday December 29th 2001, freshman year

Cora Hale: 17 years old, pretty much canon Cora, endgame undetermined, birthday August 15th 1999, senior year

Eva Hale: 17 years old, OC Eva, endgame undetermined, birthday August 15th 1999, senior year

Derek Hale: 20 years old, pretty much the canon Derek, endgame possibly Sterek, birthday June 20th 1996

Laura Hale: 22 years old, fanon Laura, endgame non-existent, birthday August 18th 1994

Ethan Carver: 19 years old, pretty much the canon Ethan, with Jackson, endgame undetermined, birthday July 5th 1997

Aiden Carver: 19 years old, mostly canon Aiden with a few twists (e.g. I'm shit at his personality), endgame non-existent, birthday July 5th 1997

Noah Stilinski: 41 years old, pretty much the canon Noah (NOT CALLED JOHN), endgame undetermined, Sheriff of Beacon Hills, birthday December 9th 1974

Melissa McCall: 36 years old, pretty much the canon Melissa, with Chris, endgame Chelissa (fight me), promoted to doctor, birthday May 4th 1980

Chris Argent: 38 years old, pretty much the canon Chris, with Melissa, endgame Chelissa, birthday November 9th 1978

Peter Hale: 35 years old, pretty much the canon Peter (a.k.a. colossal dick), endgame non-existent, birthday August 27th 1981

Extra ~~(Characters)~~ :

Talia Hale was 18 when she had Laura, 20 when she had Derek, 23 when she had Cora and Eva, and 25 when she had Lewis. Instead of the Hale fire, it was a pack war that happened six years ago and wiped out most of the Hale pack, leaving only Talia's children and Peter.

 

Plot:

Scott has been a werewolf for a year and has just finished helping Jackson with his Kanima problem, and Jackson is now a werewolf in the McCall pack. Stiles has had a twin all this time without actually knowing, because as it turns out Noah knew about the supernatural all this time. At 10 years old, when Claudia died, Noah couldn't take care of both twins, so he sent Stuart away to be adopted in New York and had Talia Hale wipe Stiles' memory so he didn't remember Stuart at all. At 16, Stuart tried for an internship with Google in England, but he failed and went back to New York. As Stiles is trying out his lacrosse technique with Jackson and Scott, Lydia comes running saying Noah just rang her rambling about needing to talk to Stiles. Stiles answers and finds out about Stuart, who has apparently been found passed out by the Nemeton (at this point they know of the Nemeton and have just defeated Jennifer, but it's before the nogitsune). Stiles and the other three pile into the Jeep and drive to the hospital, where Melissa says she just examined him and took a DNA sample and it's a match - he's a Stilinski. Noah arrives at that moment, Stiles confronts him, and has to adjust to life with a twin. Two months later, on the full moon, he hears noises from Stuart's room, leading him to find out Stuart is a werewolf and was drawn here and away from his adoptive family because of Scott and the Nemeton. Scott takes him into his pack immediately and Stiles disagrees because he doesn't know or trust Stuart yet. Allison and Scott have secured their minds after going to find the Nemeton with Deaton but Stuart's arrival only put Stiles on edge even more, leading to the nogitsune taking control quicker and in more severity than it did in the series.  ~~This is as far as I'm going because this is where Allison and Aiden's deaths happened and I'm fighting whether or not to make that happen again or to make someone else die or what idk~~

 

Relationships (to start with):

Scott and Kira

Stiles and Lydia

Boyd and Erica

Melissa and Chris

Liam and Hayden

Jackson and Ethan

 

 ~~Endgames~~  Relationships (to end with, hopefully):

Scott and Kira or Scott and Isaac

Isaac and Allison or Isaac and Scott

Stiles and Lydia or Stiles and Derek

Stuart and Jackson or Stuart and Lydia or Stuart and Malia

Malia and Stuart or Malia and Kira

Kira and Scott or Kira and Malia

Liam and Theo

Hayden and Lydia or Hayden and Lewis

Mason and Corey

Chris and Melissa

Boyd and Erica

 

** PLEASE DO NOT USE UNLESS I DROP THIS IDEA! **


	2. Stiles and Thomas Body Swap - IDEA

**Thomas and Stiles Body Swap Idea - _DO NOT STEAL_**

Starting date: July 23rd 2018

Characters (Teen Wolf):

Stiles Stilinski: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Stiles, with Lydia, endgame possibly Sterek/Stydia, best friends with Scott, birthday April 8th 2000

Scott McCall: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Scott, with Kira, endgame possibly Scira/Scisaac, best friends with Stiles, birthday October 6th 1999

Jackson Whittemore: 18 years old, mostly canon Jackson with a few twists (e.g. not a total asshole anymore, werewolf), with Ethan, endgame undetermined, best friends with Stuart, birthday June 15th 2000

Lydia Martin: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Lydia, with Stiles, endgame possibly Stydia/Hydia, best friends with Allison, birthday February 16th 2000

Allison Argent: 18 years old, mostly canon Allison with a few twists (e.g. I basically change her because I hate her character arc :), endgame possibly Isason, best friends with Lydia, birthday December 18th 1999

Malia Tate: 19 years old, pretty much the canon Malia, endgame possibly Stalia/Makira, best friends with Kira, birthday May 17th 1999

Kira Yukimura: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Kira, with Scott, endgame possibly Scira/Makira, best friends with Malia, birthday April 11th 2000

Isaac Lahey: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Isaac (he's not some shy, half-assed character as most fics portray him), endgame possibly Scisaac/Isason, birthday November 1st 1999

Vernon Boyd: 19 years old, pretty much the canon Boyd, with Erica, endgame Berica (OTP), best friends with Isaac, birthday August 17th 1998

Erica Reyes: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Erica, with Boyd, endgame Berica, birthday May 28th 2000

Theo Raeken: 18 years old, pretty much the canon Theo, endgame Thiam (MMM), birthday October 31st 1999 (spooky boi)

Liam Dunbar: 16 years old, mostly canon Liam with a few twists (anger issues are more prominent, already knows about the supernatural), with Hayden, endgame Thiam (mmm), best friends with Mason, birthday November 20th 2001, junior year

Mason Hewitt: 16 years old, mostly canon Mason with a few twists (closeted, more best friend struggles with Liam after finding out about supernatural), endgame Morey, best friends with Liam, birthday March 12th 2002, junior year

Brett Talbot: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Brett, endgame undetermined, birthday October 23rd 2001, junior year

Corey Bryant: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Corey, endgame Morey, friends with Theo, birthday January 25th 2002, junior year

Hayden Romero: 16 years old, pretty much the canon Hayden, with Liam, endgame possibly Hydia/Hewis, friends with OCs, birthday June 30th 2002, junior year

Lewis Hale: 16 years old, OC Lewis, endgame possibly Hewis, birthday December 29th 2001, junior year

Cora Hale: 18 years old, pretty much canon Cora, endgame undetermined, birthday August 15th 1999, college

Eva Hale: 18 years old, OC Eva, endgame undetermined, birthday August 15th 1999, college

Derek Hale: 23 years old, pretty much the canon Derek, endgame possibly Sterek, birthday June 20th 1996

Laura Hale: 24 years old, fanon Laura, endgame non-existent, birthday August 18th 1994

Ethan Carver: 21 years old, pretty much the canon Ethan, with Jackson, endgame undetermined, birthday July 5th 1997

Aiden Carver: 21 years old, mostly canon Aiden with a few twists (e.g. I'm shit at his personality), endgame non-existent, birthday July 5th 1997

Noah Stilinski: 42 years old, pretty much the canon Noah (NOT CALLED JOHN), endgame undetermined, Sheriff of Beacon Hills, birthday December 9th 1974

Melissa McCall: 38 years old, pretty much the canon Melissa, with Chris, endgame Chelissa (fight me), promoted to doctor, birthday May 4th 1980

Chris Argent: 39 years old, pretty much the canon Chris, with Melissa, endgame Chelissa, birthday November 9th 1978

Peter Hale: 36 years old, pretty much the canon Peter (a.k.a. colossal dick), endgame non-existent, birthday August 27th 1981

Extra  ~~(Characters)~~ :

Talia Hale was 18 when she had Laura, 20 when she had Derek, 23 when she had Cora and Eva, and 25 when she had Lewis. Instead of the Hale fire wiping out most of the Hale pack, it left only Talia's children and Peter.

Characters (The Maze Runner):

Thomas: 23 years old, pretty much the canon Thomas, with Theresa, endgame Newtmas (fiiiiight me), best friends with Newt & Minho, birthday June 7th 1995

Newt: 22 years old, pretty much the canon Newt, endgame Newtmas, best friends with Thomas & Minho, birthday September 18th 1996

Minho: 26 years old, pretty much the canon Minho, endgame undetermined, best friends with Thomas & Newt, birthday December 21st 1992

Theresa: 24 years old, mostly canon Theresa with a few twists (e.g. I despise her so my hate might change her personality a little bit), with Thomas, endgame undetermined, March 19th 1994

Other characters will be made clear in the story.

 

Plot:

Stiles has gone back to the FBI academy after season 6, and everyone else has gone off to college. Life is good for about three months until Melissa rings Scott, saying the Nemeton has vanished, and in its place there is a huge hole in the ground. Scott rounds up the gang (thankfully they have about six weeks of holiday at this point and school doesn't start until September) and they go back to Beacon Hills to investigate. Completely by coincidence, Stiles is attracted to the hole at midnight after their first day of investigation, and he jumps into it. When he wakes up, he's being shaken awake by a blonde guy with an odd accent, calling him 'Thomas' and saying it was just a nightmare. Stiles is shocked to see he's still in a body that looks exactly like him, but people keep calling him Thomas and he doesn't know any of these people. Unsure of exactly what to do, Stiles rolls with it and learns their names individually, until finally the boy who woke him up confronts him and says he's acting differently, and finally Stiles has to tell everyone he's not really Thomas. During that time period, dramatic events will occur (e.g. Newt's confession of his love for Thomas, maybe some Thomesa drama or something with the virus) and the choices Stiles makes will impact Thomas' life when he returns to his body.

Thomas goes to sleep in his body beside his girlfriend and his best friend, W.I.C.K.E.D. taken down and them left to survive by themselves, on Paradise where new discoveries and dangers await them. When he wakes up, he's in a forest wearing some dorky Batman shirt and joggers. Thomas stares at himself, getting up and wandering around until eventually he bumps into somebody who looks relieved to see him, calling him 'Stiles'. His natural response is to ask who is Stiles, then what is Stiles, and then to tell him his name isn't Stiles, it's Thomas. He explains where he'd been last night and why he was here, and Scott (as he'd learned this guy's name was) eventually pieced two and two together and brought him back to the gang to show them. Nobody believed except Lydia at first, instantly recognising the stranger in front of her was not her boyfriend. Stydia drama will occur as they try to find a way to switch them back (they discovered falling into the hole again didn't work - Thomas just hit the ground really hard and bruised his back), where Lydia struggles to remind herself it's not her boyfriend, and Derek confides in Thomas to say he's had feelings for Stiles all these years with little to no idea on how to express them. Scott struggles to live without his best friend and Kira struggles to keep him grounded, leading to the two taking a break, during which time Allison jumps at the chance to try and get Scott back. Thomas being in Stiles' body affects the pack bonds and everybody's a little shaken up about it, but Thomas tries his best.

When the two finally figure out they have to simultaneously be in a place where the two worlds correspond, they do just that and almost instantly pass out. They wake up in a world of white, facing one another, during which they exchange an awkward conversation and then eventually start to bond over the experiences they've had in each other's bodies. Using the method that the Teen Wolf gang used to contact Stiles to tell him how to switch, Stiles and Thomas agree to keep in touch. The moment they switch, both boys share memories with each other and so more drama ensues.

And idk how it's gonna end, so just be happy with this.

 

relationships can develop in the story oof

 

_**DON'T STEAL MY BROS** _


End file.
